lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Servers/The Second Server That Wont Rule Anything
|other mods = Fastcraft, AromaCore TradeBooth, Treecapitator |open to = Everyone |player limit = 30 |gameplay = Roleplay |opened on = November 21st 2015 |forge version = 1.7.10 - 10.13.4.1558 |owner = Anglinex |site = http://anglinex.net/ |title = The Second Server That Wont Rule Anything}} General Info The second server that wont rule anything went public on November 21st, 2015. It is geared toward the dynamic of Good vs. Evil. When a player joins for the first time he/she must choose a side before entering Middle-earth. Be mindful, for once the choice is made you can not change your mind. Modpack In order to play on this server, you will need to use the Technic Modpack provided or have all the required mods on a launcher of your choice. Credits: Thank-you DEMMERS for the creation of the modpack and the artwork. Discord The server has a discord channel. Discord is a place where people can chat while they play. It is easy to set up and it wont cost you anything. We try to keep a friendly chat community going and anyone who is planing to play on the server is welcome. Discord is by far the best way to contact a staff member if you ever have a problem. If your name on Discord is different than your Minecraft name please tell us who you are. Special Features This server uses command blocks to add a few new gameplay mechanics. One of the mechanics is the ability to store coins and experience through the use of a bank. A full list can be found in the book you receive when you enter the server. If this book is updated, you will receive an updated copy when you log in. Staff Anglinex: Owner MilkMC: Admin Map1eSyrup: Mod and builder Becoming a Staff member We are not currently accepting any new staff for Admin or Mod positions. If and when we need more Staff for these positions, we will appoint those who are fit for the job. If you want to be a builder, prove your building skills by making something impressive on this server and show it to an admin. Rules WARNING! It is up to you to learn the rules of the server. I will ban people indiscriminately. I don't care if we just met or you are one of my admins. The rules are here to make things fun and fair for everyone. Rule #1 Don't be a jerk! Rule #2 Don't abuse technicalities, I don't want to hear "well technically the rules don't say that". Ergo Rule #3 Use Common Sense. If you don't have any leave NOW! Rule #4 No one can claim a public fast-travel points for themselves. (Only the server owner can do that and it will be for a good reason.) Rule #5 All PVP must be consented to. Whether it may be a friendly skirmish or a full on war. Players must also set the terms I.E. do you get your stuff back ECT... Rule #6 There is no killing of hobbits "WITHIN" the Shire. Rule #7 The Shire is natural territory and there will be no fighting, no armies, killing of NPCs, or hostility of any kind. It is meant to be a safe place for all. Rule #8 A person's base and all hired units that are inside are not to be raided or attacked. Rule #9 All players must pick a side. You are GOOD or you are EVIL. No middle ground. No half and half. It is one or the other. Rule #10 Lack of common sense will generate more rules. Rule #11 No summoning Mallorn Ent and Hill-troll Chieftain without a mod present. have no idea how many times I have come across one of these two wandering around because some one failed to kill it and just gave up, leaving it there to attack the next guy. Rule #12 Himling, Tol Morwen and Tol Fuin are reserved for Mods only. We are using them for building experiments to assist us in creating places such as Helm's Deep and Minas Tirith. CHAT RULES: Don't be annoying irritating or anything of that sort. Things like spamming and TALKING IN CAPS IS !@#$%^& annoying and I won't have it. Violation of the rules will result in a mute, jail time, temp ban or perma ban depending on what you did and how many times you have done it. This is a Lord of the Rings server. There is no use of the Overworld, Nether or End. This includes any item that come from any said locations. Please don't be afraid to ask for clarification on any rules you don't understand. Enjoy the server and please keep the land looking pretty. ---- Ban Appeals If you were banned and you wish to make a ban appeal, you can do so by writing a ban appeal on our forums. In your ban appeal, you will want to include the following: *Your IGN *The offense you committed that resulted in your ban. *Why you deserve to be unbanned. This is an argument to convince the staff why you should be unbanned. Also, proper grammar and a calm, respectful attitude will increase your chances of getting unbanned. Banned Players Pardons are done manually. If you have not been pardoned at the date and time specified, you may ask a staff member to pardon you. Category:Servers